


Hoe don't do it

by Lunala



Series: Meme Series (because I'm a jerk) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Memes, OH LOOK MORE MEMES, Oops, Smut, mentions of Ouran high school host club, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/pseuds/Lunala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god<br/>(pt.2 of my meme series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoe don't do it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherinesideways (catherineandtheshadows)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catherinesideways+%28catherineandtheshadows%29).



> hey look it is I with another meme fic  
> oops  
> (oh and catherinesideways yes hello I've written another meme fic because you reminded me that I had a meme series so you are responsible for this sry)

hai, my name is danyul howl, and I'm a knew student at Ouran high skool. it is v v kawaii and there r rose petals everywhere for some fuckin reason. I am walken 2 my class when I hear a voice

"""hai my name is filip molester and u r sooo smexy ;)""" he said

"""omg wat I'm just a kawaii skool boi""" I siad

"""well ur da smexiest kawaii boi that I've ever scene"""

i blushed vEry hard

i look

omg

he v smexy

he had blue orbs and blAck hair

i look again and he wink @ me

i ran away hoping that I get to my next class and I do

but when I look at the front of the class guess who I see

filip

i look at the chair next to me

i look at filip

he says """;)"""

i whisper """hoe don't do it"""

he sits next to me

"""oh my god"""

i smile @ him and wait 4 the teacher 2 talk

"Hello I am Mrs.Yagami and I'll be your teacher this year. I hope you've brought all notes you need! Today we'll start with the classic, everybody's favourite, the Death Note."

everybody groans we alredy no about dis 1

we all got out our notes and listend

she gives us da name of a meanie-butt anime h8r

"Hmm... Class, who wants to kill this man?" she ask

every1 raise there hand except me

i don't wanna kill

not yet

"Ah, Daniel, why don't you? You're our newest student, you deserve it!"

i cri

"""no ms.teacher!¡! I donut want too!"""

i cri moar, and I fell like running 2 the bathroom but then I hear filip say something

"""hoe don't do it"""

i run to the bathroom

"""oh my god"""

i running and I running and I running and I finally find it

as soon as I enter rose petals fly all around me and I hear our national anthem """kiss kiss fall in love!"""

i fall onto the sinks and faint from dehydration because I cried so much

be4 I fall tho, I see the colours black and blue

like filip

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"""danyul.... mr howl... pls wake up""" I hear wen I wake up

"""omg wat I'm up""" I whisper 

"""swiggity swilip it is I filip"""

i take in deep breath because oMg it's him the luv of my life even tho I've only known him 4 five mins buT STILL

"""omg senpai thank u I lu-""" 

i gasp because omg I almost told senpai that I luv him

"""what were u about 2 say danyul? I think u were going to say that u"""

"""hoe don't do it..."""

"""luv me."""

"""oh my god"""

i start 2 get nervous. not only did senpai notice me but now he knew that I luved him

"""senpa- I mean filip, I'm so super sry that u had 2 do this 4 me"""

I start to cri a little I'm just so emotional

"""danyul... I'm sry that u cri so much I just... ur so pretty and I think I luv u..."""

i gasp

filip luvs mE omG

"""filip I kno I've only known u 4 less than an our but... .. will u marry me?¿?"""

now he cries

"""yEs omg danyul I luv yew soo mucho!!!!!!!!"""

i hug him and we cri together while more rose petals fall

a anime girl w 2 rings comes to us

"""today we r here 2 join this hella gay couple together 5ever""" she says

we are magically in v handsome suits and we r also in the flower garden

we have no idea how we got here but lol whatever

i hold filip's hand in mine while the anime girl is talking

"""danyul howl do u promise to luv filip molester thru sickness and health, thru kawaii and baka, thru anime and manga?"""

I wipe a tear from my eye and say "ye"""

filip smiles and so do i

"""filip molester do u promise 2 do the same thing"""

"""ye""

"""u may now kiss the boi"""

we kiss and becom a married couple and we r so in luv

i c a flash of light (not yagami) and I'm in my room

was it all a dream? noooo omg

i am about 2 cri but then I hear filip

"""ayy time for the sex ;)))"""

i look up and there he is!!! filip!!! wowee I luv him so much!¡! 

""ok filip I luv u now let's sex"""

*insert really crappy smut with hella grammatical errors here*

we have just done the sex and I smile

i am laying on a mattress next 2 the luv of my life and I have nvr been more happy

i luv fil

fil luv dan

we so gay

yay

THE END U FREAKING SICKOS

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what that was forgive me lord for I have sinned  
> also  
> if you read my fic dear diary then just know that this is NOT the fic that I had gotten a sudden inspiration for  
> my idiot boyfriend prompted this  
> blame him  
> (jk he's kewl)  
> (sorry catherinesideways for gifting this to you)


End file.
